Tu vas me manquer
by tatelymka
Summary: Et si Drago et Hermionne étaient meilleurs amis? Et si ils étaient tous les deux mangemorts? Et si ils fuyaient ensemble? Je vous laisse découvrir leur histoire dans ce One Shot!


La guerre change les gens. Elle les rend plus fort, plus cruels, égoïstes parfois même. Elle détruit tout, des familles, des souvenirs, des personnes. C'est ce qui arriva pour Hermionne Granger. La guerre lui a prit ce que la vie lui avait laissé. Sa famille, ses amis, sa maison. Tout sa n'est plus que souvenir dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ca lui parait tellement lointain, tellement absurde. Il y a de cela quelques mois maintenant, elle avait du faire un choix. La pression, la peur, la précipitation, le stress, l'angoisse. Elle avait déçu le seul qui restait encore avec elle. Et c'est en faisant cet acte que tout vira au cauchemard. Maintenant elle ne pensait que à elle. Elle agissait comme elle le voulait, faisait ce qu'elle elle. Personne d'autre. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle continua. Elle y pensait très souvent, la nuit. Ils avaient tués, fait souffrir, torturé des gens innocents. Ils fuyaient ensemble.  
Mais tout cela est fini maintenant.  
Elle n'avait plus a se soucier de lui.  
Car lui l'avait oublié. Il l'avait laissée. Lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle l'avait mérité. Et elle le pensait. Mais malgrès tout, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie ce jour.

I MOIS:

Ils couraient. Les mangemorts les avaient rattrapés. Ils étaient en fuites depuis maintenant près de 1 an. Drago et Hermionne avaient échoués a la mission du maitre. Ils n'avaient pas tués Dumbledore. Ils avaient étés reniés de leurs familles. Drago lui prit la main ayant l'intention de transplanner. Malheureusement ce fut en vain. Il ne réussit pas a cause de la précipitation. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que de courir. Les sorts fusaient. Drago vascilla. Il avait été touché. Un Sectum Sempra. Il tomba, et le sang se mélangeait avec la boue de la forêt. Hermionne ne réffléchit plus. Elle s'arrêta, fit volte face et les tua tous. Emportée par la rage, elle n'en épargna pas un. Elle se dirrigea vers le corp de son meilleur ami. Elle le retourna et pleura. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour ce genre de blessure. Elle n'avait pas de potion sur elle. Elle le serra contre elle, lui dit de s'accrocher, qu'elle était la. Et puis, en déséspoir de cause, elle fit ce qu'elle avait promis de ne jamais faire. Elle transplana au manoir Malfoy. Par chance, ce fut sa mère qui la retrouva devant la grille. Hermionne soutenait tant bien que mal le corps de son ami qui menacait de tomber.  
Elle vit Narcissa s'inquieter, elle lui expliqua la situation. Madame Malfoy les fit entrer en douce dans la grande demeure et s'occupa de Drago, laissant Hermionne cachée dans une des salles du vaste sous sol.  
Elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais elle était fière d'avoir eu ce courage. Fière de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Si c'etait a refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle attendit pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Puis enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Narcissa l'invita à monter, et la laissa seule avec Drago, qui, étonnement, se tenait déjà debout. Ses vetements avaient été retirés et remplacés par un costume trois pièces noir. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle s'excusa. Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit sur le lit de la pièce et se mit à pleurer. C'est la qu'il commenca a parler. Il lui dit à quel point il était déçu d'elle. A quel point elle le dégoutait. Il lui faisait confiance, pas une seule fois ils ne s'etaient disputés. Sous les mots de son ami, Hermionne était perdue. Elle était désemparée. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Mais elle le comprenait. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, voir ses parents, voir le dégout, la honte dans leurs yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir ceux qui l'avaient reniés, qui l'avait chassé. Il s'avait que si il y retournait, il ne repartirait plus. Il avait été privé de sa libertée a cause de la fille qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa soeur.  
Il continuait de l'aimer.  
Malgrès lui.  
Elle le dégoutait.  
Il se retourna et la vit. Elle avait la tête dans ses mains et sanglotait. Il lui dit de partir loin d'ici. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Ses propres mots lui déchiraient le coeur mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chose. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il lui montra le bracelet de l'amitié qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'ils avaient 8 ans, pour son anniversaire. Il le ne s'attarda pas dessus et l'arracha d'un coup, faisant voler en éclats la chaine du bijoux.  
Et elle partit. Sans aucun regard en arrière, elle avait compris. Compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver la personne avec qui elle partageait tout de sa vie, compris a quel point il allait lui manquer. Mais surtout, elle comprit à quel point elle l'aimait. De toute son ame, de tout son coeur. Désormais elle allait fuire, seule. Elle quitta la pièce et le manoir. Drago la regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était dans un état de fureur et de tristesse. Triste d'avoir laissé partir sa seule amie dans ce monde. Furieux de s'être fait trahir.

MAINTENANT:

Après tout ce temps, Hermionne était seule. Elle fuyait. Bien qu'elle voulait tout abandonner, elle le faisait pour lui. Elle savait qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse attraper. Alors elle continuait. Les recherches des mangemorts étaient plus rudes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient le garçon, ils voulaient la fille. Et ils l'avaient eut. Un soir, alors qu'elle mangeait, elle n'avait pas mis les protection habituelles autour de son camp, elle avait eu la flemme. Elle éspèrait qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas. Elle se trompait. Ils étaient là, à l'observer. Et quand le moment fut le bon, ils la capturèrent. Elle se débatit tant bien que mal mais était trop faible, alors elle se laissa emmener. Ils transplanèrent dans un endroit qu'Hermionne ne connaissait que trop bien. La maison des Zabini. Bien qu'elle ai passé son enfance avec Malefoy, Blaise et elle restaient de très bons amis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue a la mission du maitre.  
La mère de Blaise ouvrit le portail et les laissa entrer. Elle parla longuement avec les mangemorts, tandis qu'Hermionne réstait enfermée dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans la maison de son ami. Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'assoupit.

Quand elle se reveilla le matin, elle était allongée par terre dehors, grellotant de froid par cette matinée d'hiver. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le sol gelé et se releva. Elle était dans une forêt claire, blanchit par les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel.  
La veille, pendant qu'elle dormait, Blaise avait entendu la conversation de sa mère avec les mangemorts. Il apprit qu'ils comptaient livrer Hermionne au maitre. Ne pouvant laisser faire ça à son ancienne amie, il envoya une lettre à Drago lui demandant de l'aide. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre en lui disant qu'il arrivait pas le passage secret qu'ils avaient créé quand ils étaient plus petits. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Drago et Blaise regardaient Hermionne dormir pendant qu'ils cherchaient un plan. Drago en trouva un. Il porta Hermionne, lui lanca un sortilège pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, et sortit du manoir, tandis que Blaise retournait discètement dans sa chambre pour ne pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit.  
Lorsque Drago déposa Hermionne par terre, l'aube était déjà levée, et il profita du sommeil de son amie pour mettre tout les sorts de protéctions possibles et inimaginables, lui apporta a manger, à boire, lui fit des reserves, lui mit une couverture et mit un mot juste a coté d'elle pour qu'elle le voit en se levant.

_Hermionne, _  
_Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme sa, mais n'essaye pas de me retrouver, je pars et ne reviendrais pas. Tu as été ma meilleure amie, comme une soeur, et je ne t'oublierais jamais, mais on ne peux pas continuer ensemble. Sache que je t'aime, bien plus que tout au monde._  
_ Adieu._  
_Drago._

Et il partit, loin de tout. Loin de sa meilleure amie. Loin de sa famille. Loin de ses problèmes.


End file.
